Moments in time
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: A series of oneshots based of omeagle Rp's vairied pairings, contains Au's, and Oc's. Some sad, some bad, some down-right stupid.
1. Chapter 1

England walked down the raining streets of london Francis was walking down London too, on his way to Arthur's house. He had been acting a little too mean the last few weeks and he wanted to apologise.  
Athur caught sight of blond hair and gasped ' That couldn't be francis..could it.. What would he be doing here!'  
He looked around, searching for the familiar green eyes.  
Arthur tried to get a better look of the man, when he did, his thoughts were confirmed " Francis, what are you doing here" He asked The man turned around and smiled. "Ah, there you are~ I was searching for you, Angleterre"  
"Oh bugger of, are you here to tease me again" Arthur asked angrily "Non, I came to apologize. But if you rather have me go?"  
"No!.. W-well if your going to apologize, I don't mind you here.." Arthur said,  
"Oh~" he smiles, walking closer to the other.  
Arthur blushed a little, "Well, go on then"  
Takes the others hands in his. "Angleterre, je suis d sol , I'm sorry"

Britain noticed that they where holding hands, causing him to blush, but for some reason he didn't pull away. "Well, I guess I'm sorry to you too.. I've nver exacly been friendly have I.."  
"Non, but me neither" he shrugs, still holding the others hands.  
Arthur chuckled still blushing, "We'll be bickering again my next week.. But meanwhile, would you like to come to mine for tea?"  
"Of course, tea is something important here non~?"  
Arthur laughed, walking back to his house " Tea bloody is important!"  
He smiles and walks with him, wondering how long it would take until the other would pull his hand back.  
Francis smiled the whole way, it was a nice change to see Arthur returning his bits of love.  
"Home~" Arthur called, " hmm I think my brothers are out.. I'll get the tea on then!"  
"Bien, I don't really like them anyway~"  
" hmm? I thought you and scotland where pretty close.. at least back in the 1600's.." Arthur said, while filling the kettle.  
"Oui, we used to be close.. Friendships rise and fall, I guess" Francis said, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
England smiled sadly "I guess thats just how it is.. with us nations" He said as he walked in with the tea "Probably. Remember how close we used to be?" he smiles at the memories of that time.  
England blushed a little " 1066 was a long time ago.."  
"Oui, you were so cute as a child~" he chuckles a little and takes his cup of tea.  
" I was not!" England said childishly, " What about you? you looked like a girl~"  
He swipes his hand through his hair. "I follow fashion, of course~ But you wanted to look like me once too, remember?"  
England blushed deeply, "s-shut up! I was mis-guided I didn't know what I was doing!  
"Honhonhon~ I know Angleterre, I cut your hair back right?" he smiles at how cute the other was looking.  
England blushed even deeper " I just wanted long silky hair.. Not that I think your hears silky, or anything"  
"Merci, Angleterre" he nods a little and sips his tea.  
" i said I don't! " England said embaressed "It's okay Angleterre, why are you embaressed?"  
: " Embaressed? I'm not embarrased?" England declared "I-I mean, why would I be?"  
"I dont know, but I can see you are"  
" eh! I'm not embaressed in the slightest" England said hotly "Arthur, don't lie to me..." he says, his tone a bit bitter while sipping his tea.  
" I said I'm not lying though.." Arthur said, a little suprised by the sudden personality change in the french-man "You are, I can see you're embarassed"  
" W-well fine.. it's just a little embarasing about how much I used to like you when I was little.."  
"It's normal, I guess. Your freres aren't that nice, so it was only me and you"  
Britain nodded, deciding not to mention the fact he was equally cruel back to his brothers "Yes, I didn't get many visitors then, just you and the vikings"  
"Oui... Honestly I miss those times" he sighs, finishing his cup of tea. " Then the hundered year war started.. and jeanne.."  
"r-really?" England flinched at the mention of 'jeanne' he still felt guilty about that one. "Imissedyoutoo" He mumbled quickly  
He heard what the other said and smiled. "Angleterre, why do we always fight?"  
Englans sighed, "For power, land, politics, religion..everything.."  
France sighed and nodded at least there was peace between them- for now.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl sighed and sat down against a wall with nothing but her guitar in hand. Her oversized T-shirt was rolled up and tied above her stomach, it used to be white but at this point it was covered in dirt and a bit of dried blood. Her blue jeans were worn out, covered in dirt, and torn up. Her whole body was covered in scrapes and bruises, she took her guitar and starting playing her favorite song in hopes that some kind strangers would give her some change."Hold on to me as we roll down this unfamilliar rode, and although this wave is stringing us along just know you're not alone cause i'm gonna make this place your home..."  
A Young teenage boy, with curly black hair, sea green eyes walked past the girl, and flipped her a coin, he took a second to regard her " What happened to you, where you in some sort of scrap?"  
She looked up at him and replied "Well, this morning I got mugged and beaten."  
The boy frowned " Tough brake la' " He said. " I've 'ad a bit of trouble with that meself, do ye' need to borrow a bit of cash or somethin'?"  
"Cash would be nice, but you don't have to dude."  
" Whatever, if it's to help out a pretty girl like, yerself" The scouser said smirking, already in flirting-mode She gave him a small smile "Thanks."  
The Liverpoldian fished around in his pocket for his wallet " I didn't get your name, like" He said "Just call me Mary." She replied he nodded " And I'm Liam" He said, after finally finding his money " Sorry, I havn't got much cash like.. It's just expensive to convert it from pounds to dollers and that"  
"It's all right, i'll take what I can get. Oh, and nice to meet ya Liam."  
Liam smiled " An' nice to meet ye too, laa"  
She nodded " anyway, I 'ave to go like, I'm playing in me band tonight aren't I.. prehaps I'll see you around, yeah?" Liam said as he walked of. (I'll intoduce a new OC if thats okay)  
She nodded "All right, see ya." she said before he left. " You alright? You' covere' in bruise?" A girl with wide worried indigo eyes said, as she walked over to mary. (Yorkshire OC..)  
"Hm? Oh yeah, i'm fine. Nothing i'm not used to."  
The brunette would have none of it though, and began checking the American over " Yu sure y' not hurt etall?" She asked.  
"Don't think so." She said, she was quite used to being bruised like this so she ignored the pain or walked it off Martha sighed and watched her go, she still felt concerned for the poor girl, but there was nought she could do.  
She only sighed and rubbed the back of her neck Suddenly, a brown-haired young man crashed right into mary " Watch where you're fuckin' goin', love!" He exclamed.  
"Chill dude, it was an accident." She said grabbing her shoulder, it was already bruised so being crashed into it hurt a bit The Manc's expression softened a little seeing as she was hurt " youalright there din' hurt ya, did A?" His sccent was gruf, and a little hard to follow.  
She took a minute to process what he said from his accent "Uhh yeah, i'm fine."  
" Gud, Cuz A Dun wanna hurt a girl Do A?" he said, " You are covered in wounds like, yo a scrapper or somethin'?"  
"Err..A scrapper

"Err..A scrapper? I'm homeless if that's what you mean.."  
" Er no, it means ye' a fighter, innit though.." The manc said " You 'omless, love, Don' worry A've been there before, jus' don' turn to drugs like, it's a killer gettin of them"  
"Don't do drugs, got it." she replied " Yepp, I gotta mate who's a propa smack-head an' it don't do 'im no good." The Manc paused " So whats yer name anyway..?"  
"I'm Mary."  
" 'an I'm Karl " He said. " Listen, luv, dye need a place to stay like, the streets round 'ere are pretty fucking dangerouse.."  
: "I noticed." she muttered "Well yeah, I do." she said in her normal tone : " If ye' want you can come round were I live- A don't actually own the place like, but there are a whole load of us Livin there.. It's actually me brother's from London's place" Karl said.  
"Well if it's all right, that would be seriously awesome dude."  
" 'Appy to 'elp." Karl said " A Mean, if am scroungin' of me brother, you might as well too, like" He began walking in the way of the apartment.  
She nodded and walked with him " Ere' it is' " He said, indicating to a large but grotty apartment black " It ent much like, but it's home innit?.."  
She shrugged "Seems fine to me." Anything was better then an alley to her.  
karl began walking up the seemingly endless flight of stairs. " So 'ow did you end up bein 'omless ayway?" He asked bluntley.  
She walked with him "Ran away from home a while ago, it wasn't really planned so all I left with was my guitar and a couple bucks." she said rather casually ".. was 'ome that bad then?" The manc asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah, abusive parents. Snapped one night and ran for it." Her face was neutral and so was her tone ".. " Karl looked away unsure of what to say " Oh 'ere we are!" He said once they reached the apartment door, glad for a change of subject.  
"Oh, sweet." she said Inside, it was very messy, there was a singal couch in the middle of the room, all around there where odd objects, such as shoes, flags, even a guitar, the room truley was chaos/ " So, ju wanta cuppa?" Karl asked, walking towards the kitchen Oh yeah, youra yank, you prefare Coffe I betcha"  
She nodded "Yeah, coffee would be great." she replied as she scanned the room with her eyes, it was different to say the least, but again much better then an alley.  
Karl got to work on making the drinks in the kitchen. Meanwhile, in the living room, a young man with neat black hair walked in. " ..Who're you?" He asked bluntly (London OC!.. YEs theres more!)  
"Hm? Oh my name's Mary. Karl let me come here."  
" he's always letting the waifs in." The man muttered irritably. "Ignore him! He's an Areshole!" Karl shouted from the kitchen, chuckling a ltttle.  
She chuckled at Karl's response The Londoner sighed, and muttered something about 'idiot brothers' before sitting down on the sofa and getting out his laptop.  
She crossed her arms and waited for Karl to get the coffee done " aight Lads! I forgot me 6 strings" A scouse accented voice said, Liam entered the room, much to the obviuos annoyence of the elder brother. The Liverpoodlian looked up, and saw Mary. " Aren't ye the girl from before" He asked, confused.  
She turned her head to see Liam who'm she recognized from the street. "Oh,yeah. Karl brought me here."  
Liam nodded and grinned. " Typical fucking Karl" He said, just as the manc came out of the Kitchen with the coffe. Liam walked out after taking what he needed " Anyway..I gotta go, I'll see youse 'round, yeah" " 'youse' is not a word." Jack (London) called after him.  
'Wow, there's a lot of these guys.' she thought after hearing Jack then turned to Karl seeing that he brought the coffee " yeah, theres four of us 'Lads'.. you 'aven't met out other brother" Karl said, setting the Mugs down on the Coffe table " 'An we have our to sisters too.. course we aren't all biologically related, our familys a tad complicated." Jack huffed irritated " I'd appreciate it if you didn't share our family history with strangers, Karl" He said, not looking away from his laptop.  
She nodded and took the glass of coffee and took a sip. "I've only got one little sister myself."  
" oh, is tha' so," Karl said " Whats she' called?"  
"Her name's Jessica." she replied " oh, " Karl said, and drank his tea.  
She nodded and drank her coffee A young man, with longish scruffy brown hair, abnormally thick-eye brows (even more than the other brothers!) stormed into the room, a noticable bruise was on his face.  
She turned her head in surprise when the man suddenly stormed into the room, and couldn't help but wonder how he bruised his face.  
" What have I told you about fighting, Marcus?" Jack scolded sternly. The other Boy just frowned at him " I din even start it." He complained, in a thick geordie accent, that was even more difficult to decipher than Karls ( New-castle..)  
She didn't say anything, not like she could really understand Marcus and just went on drinking her coffee " Oo's she." Marcus asked, pointing to Mary. " Don't be rude." Jack scolded, despite the fact he'd done practically the same thing earleir. " I brought 'er home" Karl said, grinning a but over the top of his mug of tea.  
She waved her hand a bit "Name's Mary." she said " Oh ye 'n am Marcus" He replied, he too sat down on the sofa, much to Jack's annoyence, as it was getting a bit crowded there already.  
she nodded and replied "Nice to meet ya."  
" Likewise." He said, in his thick accent " S' 'ow come yer stayin' with us"  
" fair enuf." Marcus shrugged.  
She nodded and finished her coffee Karl yawned " Fuckin' hell it's late" He remarked. " I'm gonna get me 40 winks." Jack however stopped him " And were is our little 'guest' going to sleep?" He asked. Karl shrugged " She can share mavis' room or somthin'" He said, before walking of.  
She put the cup on the coffee table, and hoped everything was all right. "If it's a problem, I can sleep on the couch or something."  
Karl shook his head " Don' worry, there's plenty of room there.. we'll set out some matresses or somethin' an' besides.. Marcus sleeps on the couch"  
: She nodded "Oh, all right."

It was earley mourning, and the sun peeked throuh the dirty windows Soon after the sun was shining through the windows, being the light sleeper that she is, Mary got up stretched a bit and yawned.  
In the Kitchen Mavis was already making breakfast, being the earley riser that she is.  
She noticed Mavis was there. "Morning." she said " Mournin' "Mavis Chirped cheerfully.  
She nodded. "So, what are ya making?"  
" Full English" She said, " Sas'ges, beans, tomatos, I had to go te' shop jus' to get"  
"Oh, cool." she replied. It sounded different from the stuff she would usually eat growing up in New York.  
: " I never let t' boys in Kitchen" She remarked " Terrible cooks, all four ' them"  
She laughed a bit. "I'm not much of a cook myself."  
Martha chuckled a little, and set out the plates of food, almost imediatley, Karl and Marcus charged into the Kitchen, upon smeeling the food.  
She was surprised to see them charge in so suddenly. "Good morning." She said " Mournin'" They both said in usion, before quickly sitting down and eating the food. " Would you like sme too?" Martha asked, kindley.  
She nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."  
Martha set dow a plate of food. " 'njoy" She said.  
"Thanks dude." she said with a smile. Then she sat down and started eating Martha simled, and set down her own plate. " I bet Liams got a hangover" Karl remarked.  
She continued with her food, wondering if drinking was a normal thing for him, and wondering were her life would take her now..? 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I'm actually thinking of developing this one into a stand-alone story- I played Prussia, Arthur, ludwig and Felinciano~**

Gilbert Beildshmti stared at the huge looming mansion before him, from this day onward, he would be working for the owner the mysteriuos Ivan Braginsky, something told him work would not be awsome, but he headed inside regard;ess A random butler walked up towards him, "Oh..Mr. Beldschmit... is waiting for you in his office..please follow me." he leads way to office, quietly.  
Gilbert Nodded and complied, he was both excited and nervouse about meeting his new employer The butler opend door and then ushered Gilbert into the dimly light room.  
*from behind desk* "Privet, .Beilschmidt. How are you?"  
: Gilbert grinned his usual grin " awsome as ever" He said, confident as ever " And you..sir" The word 'sir' felt strangly foriegn on the albino's tounge : "I am fine." He leans slightly forward. "so why did you decide to work for me?"  
Gilbert shrugged " I needed the money" He said truthfully The russian sat up alittle more "you do know this isnt a job for...well..little children. You sure you want to, da?"  
" I'm not some kid!" Gilbert growled, " I can take this job on"  
The russian smiled innocently "Sure..you arent going to break when you get blood on your hands, little kid?"  
Gilbert hesitated for a moment, taken aback, but then once again repleid " It's nothing I havn't done before, and like I said I'm not some little kid!"  
he stood up, and walked infront of him," then prove it. go and murder your best friends. then you will be accepted"  
Gilbert stepped back, completely shocked " are you crazy!" he hissed, he didn't want to Kill antonio and Francis..  
he bent over to meet his eyes with his, "Oh..im serious. it is either that..or Ill kill you" the dim light shown he was wearing a sadistic smile Gilbert gulped, regretting the day he had ever gotten involved with the Russian man, he wanted to stand his ground, but the thought of his younger brother's medical bill's pushed him forward " Fine then, I'll do it, you Russian bastard!" He hissed he pointed a finger to the doorway,"go. However..when you DO killed them...make sure to bring the bodies for proof."  
Gilbert nodded but then paused " How will you know if they're by best friends anyway" he asked.  
he went to his desk, opened up a drawer and pulled out a minila folder. he opened it to show both Francis' and Antonio's information' "I know everything" he smiled creepily again Gilbert felt his blood run cold once again, he regretted getting involved with the russian, Without another word, he turned and exited out the door-way, feeling a mixture of anger and fear.  
the city was busy, people moving around,pushing and shoving to get to there destination.  
In the apartment of Francis and Antonio, all wasnt still.

Gilbert walked in, an un-easy grin on his face " Hey guys.." He said.

"Hey~! How are you~?" his bubby spanish friend antonio said. gave him a side hug.  
Frances looked up from his wine "Bonjour~"  
Gilbert sighed, " I'm.. I'm okay.. you know I love you guys, in a bromance sort of way you know that, right" The albino asked, desperation edging into his voice.  
Antonio looked at him, "hey..you look alittle paler. are you ok? do you need to sit down?" he sits his best friend on the vouvh.

" Heh, I'm always pale, I'm an Albino!" Gilbert declared uneasily " But seriuosly answer my question, you know I love you guys, right?"  
: "yeah...we know. But..Gilbert..you really look uneasy..is there something bothering you?" the Frenchmman put his book down and look at him Gilbert didn't answer his question, he only continued. " So, you know that there are some things that come first, like Luddy and- yeah" Gilbert continued, e could no longer look his freinds in the eye "yeah..I know that there are somethings that need to come first..Like Ludwig. but..mon cher..seriously..what is wrong" Francis' voice was eerie serious with concern in there.  
" You see.. theres somethings.. I can't explain.. and I really want you to know, that I do love you guys-" Gilbert paused, and pulled out a gun " -and that I'm sorry.."  
Antonioeyes widened, "Gilbert..what..what is this?"  
Gilbert looked Antonio in the eye, his eyes filling with tears, he hadn't cried in the longest time.. With perfect aim and percsion he aimed the gun, and Shot Antonio square in the head, killing him instantly. " I'm so sorry.. I wish I didn't have too.."  
Antonio's body fell to the ground with a thump. Francis' eyes met his. a tear formed in the corner of his eye.  
" Thank-you for everything, you where the greatest friends ever.." Gilbert raised his gun once more, and despite the fact his hands where shaking, he shot once again hitting francis squarley on the head.  
Stranger: the sound of cop cars were in the distences just as Francis' body hit the ground.  
Gilbert sighed, wiped his eyes, and left the bodies for someone ese to find he honestly didn't care who, by killing his freinds, he felt numb, like it was all a bad dream, slowly, he headed back to Ivan.

Early the next mourning, the paper boy walked round the apartment block, collecting his money. The Usualy irritable young brit's bad mood was increased ten-fold by the lack of sleep he had. Arthur knocked on Antonio and Francis' apartment door a little more forcibley than nessecary.  
" Hey, Frog-face! Anotonio! it's time to pay up for the newspaper, I know you're in there." The British teen yelled, to what he pressumed were the two forigen men on the other side..  
Arthur waited impatiently a few moments, and to his anger there cam no repley. ' There blanking me again.. bloody wankers, I need that money..!' In hi frustration, the blonde kicked the door, and to his suprise it swung wide open- it was unlocked.  
" I'm coming in!" The Brit growled although he was plauged with uneaseyness. 'something was off.. what was that smell..blood?' a voice in his head told him. He tried to brush the thoughts of.  
Arthur's eyes scanned the living room almost imeadetly, he spotted it; The cream coloured carpet splattered with blood, And to the horror of the young brit, two bodies lay sprawled across the floor, there covered in blood, despite the gore, Alrthur could clearley identify them.  
All thoughts left the blondes mind, only blind terror remiend. He screamed.

"I seeyou forgot the bodies.. . Didnt I say to bring them? or..did I lie?" he clutched his prized weapon, a lead pipe.  
Gilbert flinched, but stepped back. " There where cops all over the place, no way I could sneak out two dead bodies.. it'll be all over the news, you can visit the under takers to see them if you want!" The prussian spat, his voice dripping with venom " Infact, I bet you had your little spys watch me do it! since you seem to have been watching me all along anyway!"  
he got up,raised his hand, and vicsiously smacked him,he stared at him with cold, hard eyes, "Do not ever speak to me like ..I want you to go and see the under taker's boss. Get those bodies. and bring them back to me." he sat back down at hisdesk Gilbert gasped, shocked at the sudden salp, under normal circumstances, he would slap him back, but these weren't normal circumstances " Why con't you just leave them be.. Why'd you need those body's so damn much.  
Stranger: Ivan folded his hands, "are you stupid, boy? It's called can easily trace the finger prints back to your grimy ass and throw you in jail. Youll probaly even snitch on me n the slammer and ultimly death sentenced. Now. do you really want that perdicament to happen?, da" Gilbert couldn't belive, desptire the venom in his voice, the russian was still smiling happily.  
Gilbert shook his head wildley, he couldn't end up in jail.. who'd look after Luddy? But he was keeping his ground on this one.. he wouldn't sink that low. " taking back the bodies, will implicate me further and you know it, Dummpenkopf, I don't know what you're playing at, but I refuse to do it, Get that?! Ja"  
The Russian Regarded Gilbert for a second before murmering " ..You're not like the others, da.." With that Ivan turned and walked away. Gilbert had a feeling he'd won this one..

' Beep! Beep!' The monitor made a small sound, to represent everyone of Ludwigs heart-beats. The boy in question was lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of wires and machines- at the moment they were the only things keeping him alive. The ventillator breathed for him, and the machinary kept his heart moving.

" veh~ Ludwig! time for a check up!" A Cheery Italian chirped. As usual the German didn't repond- he couldn't he was in a coma, never the less, the young man kept on talking, telling his Blonde friend all about what was happening, while he checked the equipment.

The Italian and the German had were best friends. When they were both at school, they always stuck together helping eachother out, Despite their differences they were inseprable- Ludwig was stoic and seriuos, while Felinciano was clumsy and cheerfull. The two even planned to go to collage together, once they gradutaed.. But then tragidy struck.  
On the way home from football practice Ludwig was caught in the crossfire of a gun-fight; something that was not all that uncommon in this town. from then on he was stuck in comma teetering on the edges of life and death. That was four months ago, the doctors doubt he'l every wake up, there planning on 'pulling the plug', the mere thought made the Italian shudder. Ludwig desperatley needed an operation.. but his family just didn't have the money.. Felinciano sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred, was estatic.

The Personification of America, had finaly built a fully-working and fully functional pocket-sized time-  
machine! he had currently just returned, from a journy, into the distant past, ( well, ten minutes ago, but whatever!) " I'm Totally gonna blow everyone away with this thing! he stated exitedly,  
to his extra-terrestrial bestie, Mr Tony, who just stared at him blankley in repley.

Without much regarde for saftey, Alfred stepped in, followed by Mr Tony, who stood silently by his side. " Alright! lets do this!" Alfred yelled, then hesitated.. where (or rather when) should he go? the Time machine, couldn't travel into the Future just yet, he was limited to the past... so what should he pick...

" Got it!" America beamed, punching the controlls into the computer. " Tony, this'll be awsome!"

" Beep Beppy" Was Tonys reply ( he could speak perfect english, but choose not to, opting to make strange noises instead of sentences..)

Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Captin Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England, stood confidently at the healm of his ship, it was 1563, the new world had been discoverd and England was no longer the weak child he used to be, the age of discovery, had brought him wealth and power!

-chzooaap-

Alfred, and Tony, materialised, in what apeared to be a dark, and sank room, however, it was clear, by the rocking motion, that they were in a ship of some kind.

" Whoa! Dude.. I feel kinda Floozy" Alfred choked, the time-traveling, had been a less than pleasent experience, and the usualy ressilient american, was now strugling to stand up straight ( it didn't help that they were on a boat..) " Do you think we made it..?"

" Arrgh! What Ye be doin' on our ship, Lad?" Alfred turned round, to see a burley looking Pirate standing behind him, brandashing a sword menecingly.

" haha, funny story, you see I was-" America didn't get to finish his sentence because M.r Burley Pirate, had picked him up by the scruff of the neck, and began half-dragging him up from the ships celler, to God-knows-where.

They stopped, when they reached a ornate, but rather worn wooden door.

" Capt'n." Alfreds captor called out " Arvast ye! I found a stow-away one the celler of the ship I did!" America, despite his predicament, was exited, he'd finaly get to experience the noutouriuos 'Pirate England' first hand.. That is, if he was on the riht ship...

" So, what buissnes do ye have on me ship?, ye scurvey-sea dog" Alfred looked up to find him self face-to-face with Pirate Arthur, The American was struck, by how young he looked, despite being captin, he couldn't of been older than fithteen, sixteen at the most. There was also a wild and dangourous gleam in his eyes, that America didn't recognize.

"Well, you see, England-" He Began.

" Captin England.. How's ye know me name, Landlubber!" Arthur growled.

" Well..umm.." America Struggled to think of a plausable lie " .. I've umm.. always wanted to sail on your great pirate ship! Eng- Captin England!"

Arthur, looked like he bought it, " Well.. I trust ye not one of the frog's.. Ye can stay on me ship,  
but one toe of the line and the cat comes out the bag..!"

Alfred didn't really see how a cat coming out the bag, would be much of a threat, unless it had raibies or something...

"cap'n!" Belowed a one-eyed pirate " Cap'n! look what I found" The said Pirate, was holding an obviuosly annoyed Tony, who was squirming to escape.

Both Alfred and Arthur visably paled at the sight of him.

" Fucking limey Bastard.. Don't think I wont kill ou limey bastard!" Tony Rasped.

"What be that thing!?" Arthur demanded Flabberghasted! he turned to Alfred " This things with you... be it a creature of the new world!?"

"Y-Yeah..." Alfred shot an apologetic look at Tony. 'I can't believe I forgot about him...this is gonna be a long journy..'


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano laid almost motionless on the floor in a pool of blood. He had just recently got shot, protecting Ludwig from being shot. The young man was slowly

drifting into uncountiousness,he needed help and now or he might end up dead soon. "V-ve...L-Ludwig." He called over to the german. "I-if I dont m-make it...R-

remember..." He stuttered again. "Remember..I always loved you.." Sadness grew in the italians eyes, He knew if he closed his eyes, even for a seccond. He may

never see Ludwig, Lovino or any other of his friends or family ever again.  
Carefully he stood up and slowly limped his way over to Ludwig and placed a peck on his cheek. Then, It happened. He fell to the ground. Eyes closed. Uncountious.

Ludwig cried out " Felinciano! don't die on me! you can't leave me!"  
Feliciano was beginning to pale. Blood was gushing from where he was shot.  
Ludwig yelled " I forbid you to die on me! That is an order! you wont leav me alone, will you?" He desperatly tried staunching the bleeding Feli was trying his hardest to open his eyes again...He truely was trying to listan to the comand, but udwigs voice was fadeing without notcing it, tears where flooding down the normaly stoic German's face " Don't die on me.. you can't.. please.."  
Finally his eyes where partly open..."V-veh.."  
Germany forced himself to smile. " It's okay, I'm here w-where safe now.."  
L-Luddy..I-I see a light...Its right ne-next to the sun..."  
You: Ludwig tried to keep his breathing steady, stay strong for felinciano's sake, but he felt the panic rising " Stay with me! h-help will be here soon!"  
"I-its comeing closer...I-im scared.."  
Ludwig squeezed his hand desperatly " Don't be scared " I-I'm here, so din't leave me.."

Feliciano nodded and was still stuggleing to keep his eyes open. "O-okay.."  
Ludwig held him closer, his tears falling onto the young solders face.  
Feliciano was beginning to cry aswell..It wasnt often he cried real tears of sadness, most of the time it was of fear or because no pasta. He had to stay strong for ludwig. He knew that help would be comeing soon.  
" I love you." The German whisperd into the italians hair " I-I love you t-too.."  
" ..." The german sighed, how ironic they'd finaly get to confess their love for one another, only for one of them to die..  
Just then Feli's body dropped. No more pulse, He laid on the ground, now completly motionless.  
" FELINCIANO!" Ludwig called out, before collapsing in a fit of tears over the italians body, the world around him seemed to stop turning, and the greif swallowed him. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was a normal day, in the world of Hetalia; not too many wars, and the economy was still bad,  
and as per-usual, Britain, and France were squabling... this time, over a Bar of chocolate.

If someone, was to blame, it would be America, he was the one who planned this 'suprise'  
camping trip, which turned out to be poorly planned, and disastoures. First, there hadn't been enough food, let alone enough tents, and not to mention the fact it'd been raining since they got there. Then, to top it all of, he'd discided, to 'brighten the mood' they should all go on a 'fun'  
scavinger hunt. Unfortunatly for France and Britain, they'd picked the short straw ( litraly)  
and so, had to go with eachother.

Thats basicly, the story, of how the two rival nations, had ended up, huddled rather arkwardly in a tiny damp cave, in the pouring rain, arguing over a piece of chocolate.

" l'anglitere! I'm starving! give it to moi!" France cried.

"No! You had more to eat than me! pass it here, bloody frog!" Britain retalited, annoyed, at being reduced, o fighting with the frog over chocolate. But he was famished! he hadn't ate since breakfast!  
damn frog, damn America...

" Haha! eet iz mine!" France declared, finaly managing to wrestle the nar of confectionary, out the Brit's hands. The bedraggled Frenchman, began un-wrapping it.  
'no' thought Britain, 'I'm the bloody united kingdom!, I wont lose to the surrender-monkey-frog-  
-hybrid. So, in an amazing display of maturity, Arthur leaned across the Frenchman, and licked the newley oppened bar of chocolate, which Francis, had yet to eat.

" I Licked it, so it's mine." Britain stated smugly, he glanced over at the other blonde, expecting him to look annoyed, or dissapointed at losing.. or SOMETHING like that.

What he didn't expect to see, was Francis leering at him, smirking slightly.

" Why auther.. your logic is tres interesstant.." France dwraled, his eyes half lidded, in a lazy smile.

" Whats that suppose to mean, you bloody frog!" Arthur asked, confused and offronted. He really didn't like that smile.

" So, by your logic.. if I licked you, you'd also become mine, non?" Francis inquired, his creepy grin, still on his face.

" ..." At that moment in time, the country of sarcasm and wit, didn't have any thing sarcastic,  
or witty to say.

" What iz this, nothing to say,not like you l'angliatere.." France, being France, quiet shamlessly, leaned over and licked the startled Englishman, across the lips.

..One..

..Two..

..Three..

" W-WHAT THE BLOODY-FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, FROG!" Splutterd Arthur, enraged., and red-faced.

" What iz these?" Chuckled Francis "Are you blushing...tres midgon!"

" Shuttup Frog!" The Brit huffed, turning away


End file.
